


Ligne d'horizon

by HellyeahMortinez



Category: Forever (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, Dark, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Love, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, NYPD, Police Procedural, Sequel, sexual content here and there
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellyeahMortinez/pseuds/HellyeahMortinez
Summary: Suite de "Nouveau départ" (lien dans le chapitre), qui était une saison 2 sur Forever. Ligne d'Horizon est ma saison 3.Les enquêtes vont être bien plus sérieuses, plus sombres et Jo et Henry vont devoir croire en la force de leur amour pour passer au travers de toutes les embûches qui se dresseront sur leur chemin, dans cette relation mortelle/immortel, très spéciale.
Relationships: Jo Martinez/Henry Morgan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Héritage rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Salut, 
> 
> Je poste la suite de ma précédente histoire « Nouveau départ » que vous pouvez lire sur Fanfiction.net , je n’ai vraiment pas envie de tout reposter ici, c’est trop galère, il y a beaucoup trop de chapitres. Mais si vous voulez comprendre le déroulement de celle ci, qui est la suite, il va falloir la lire.  
> Je vous poste le lien juste après, sinon vous allez être perdu.  
> Je ne sais pas s’il y a beaucoup de personnes qui parlent français sur AO3 et personnellement, je ne poste qu’en anglais ici, vu que le public anglophone est bcp plus présent, mais bon, je n’ai plus envie de poster sur FF, il y a beaucoup trop de bugs, peu de personnes qui donnent des feedbacks alors je m’essaie ici et on verra bien. Au pire des cas, je sais bien que j’ai des lecteurs fidèles donc voilà.  
> Bref, cette histoire est donc une sorte de saison 3 et se passe 4 mois après la fin de la précédente (ce qui renvoie au mois de septembre, comme pour suivre la diffusion US).  
> Elle est toujours en cours d’écriture, je ne peux pas dire combien de chapitres il y aura (mon document Word en a 10 de prévu mais ça ne sera pas le cas ici) mais j’ai l’avantage de pouvoir poster plus long ici donc je ne me gênerais pas.  
> L’écriture est un peu plus difficile que la précédente car par moment, je suis vraiment à cours d’idées pour les nouvelles enquêtes. Et j'ai un travail dont les horaires diffèrent et c'est un travail assez physique alors pendant mes jours de repos, je n'ai absolument aucune motivation à écrire toute la journée. Mais vous allez remarquer un dénominateur commun par rapport à la précédente, toutes mes enquêtes vont être bien plus sombres. 
> 
> Un personnage original va être introduit un peu plus tard, je vous en dirais plus sur lui au moment voulu.  
> J’espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n’hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews/kuddos/hits.  
> Bonne lecture ! 
> 
> PS: autant je suis lancée dans l’histoire, autant je n’avais aucune idée du titre, j’ai déjà changé et je me suis dit que j’allais garder ça même si ça n’a aucun rapport avec le déroulement mais on s’en fout lol. C’est qu’un titre.
> 
> PS2: English speakers, you can use Google if you're interested to read. From what I heard, the translation doesn't go that bad, at least it makes every plot understandable. Just do not forget to read the prequel, if you do.

* * *

**Prequel: Saison 2:[Nouveau départ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13038140/1/Nouveau-d%C3%A9part)**

_Petit rappel également que Jo & Henry se sont mis ensemble à ce qui correspondait au mid-season et en parallèle, la moitié de mon histoire, bien avant qu'elle sache son secret. _

_PS2: Si vous êtes un peu trop sensibles niveau intimité, passez un peu au travers parce que il va y avoir des moments assez 🔥... Il y a raison pour laquelle cette histoire a un rating M, lol. Enfin, rien de bien choquant, mais je préviens quand même pour ceux qui se sentiraient peu confortables, moi je n'ai absolument aucune gêne à écrire des scènes un peu plus explicites, c'est la vie d'un couple, tout le monde fait l'amour lol. Mais au moins, vous savez à quoi vous attendre._

__

* * *

**_Précédemment_ **

\- _Je suis immortel !_

_Jo sourit. Elle l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était mais avait besoin de quelques jours pour faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle était revenue après avoir longuement réfléchi._

\- _Tu sais quoi, ça m'importe peu que tu sois immortel ou autre. Tu pourrais me dire que tu viens de Mars, que je m'en ficherais complètement._ _Ça m'est complètement égal de savoir que tu ne vieilliras jamais et que moi je serais à mettre en maison de retraite dans 50 ans. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi. À cet instant, dans ce millénaire. Il n'y a que ça qui compte et on profitera du nombre d'années que nous aurons ensemble. Peu importe que tout soit contre nous, je m'en fiche. - je t'aime Henry ! Et tant que je suis en vie, j'essayerais de t'aimer pour l'éternité._

\- _Je t'aime aussi Jo et je pense que je t'aime depuis le premier jour._

_Henry a donc décidé d'emmener sa dulcinée à Paris, leur grand rêve à tous les deux._

_Le frottement de leurs deux corps ensemble sembla les perdre dans une tout autre galaxie ou dimension. Ils se perdaient dans un ballet agonisant, tantôt érotique, tantôt romantique, mais jamais brutal. Jo n'avait jamais connu l'amour et la passion de cette façon depuis Sean et rien n'était comparable avec ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu._

_À chaque fois que leur corps créait une fiction dans leur connexion synchrone, ils pouvaient s'entendre gémir le nom de l'autre alors que des mots doux et sucrés se perdaient sur le bout de leurs lèvres._

_Ce fut au sommet de la tour Eiffel, devant un coucher de soleil que leur séjour se termina et qu'ils s'embrassèrent lentement devant la capitale française. Ils avaient pu se perdre, leur amour avait été consumé et ils savaient désormais qu'ils étaient liés, et ce, certainement pour l'éternité._

* * *

_**Quatre mois plus tard** _

Jo et Henry vivaient sans nul doute ce qu'on pouvait appeler le parfait bonheur. Elle connaissait son secret et avait réalisé son rêve de se perdre à Paris, avec lui.

Et en bonus, il lui avait fait visité sa ville natale qu'était Londres.

Tout ça en se transformant en livre d'Histoire ambulant.

À leur retour de Paris, ils avaient résolu de nouvelles enquêtes et n'avaient pas du tout chômé pendant l'été.

Chaque fin de semaine, autant que leur emploi du temps le permettait et dépendant des jours de congés, le couple ne se lâchait pas d'une semelle. D'ailleurs, Jo passait beaucoup plus de temps à la boutique, qu'Henry n'en passait chez elle, car elle adorait cette ambiance familiale entre les deux Morgan.

Henry était également bien accepté chez les Martinez, et surtout bien gâté.

À force de traîner tout le temps chez Henry et de pratiquement ne plus voir l'ombre de sa maison qui commençait à prendre la poussière, Jo avait donc décidé de laisser son confort de Washington Heights, pour venir s'installer dans le Lower East Side, avec les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie, désormais.

La cohabitation se passait très bien, même si par moment Jo et Henry se chamaillaient vis-à-vis des choix de nourriture de Jo.

Abe leur faisait aussi un sermon de temps à autre, en leur rappelant qu'il faisait tourner une boutique et de la mettre en sourdine lorsqu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air pendant leurs jours de congés. Et comme ces derniers ne tombaient pas toujours la fin de semaine, il arrivait que lorsque Abe était occupé avec les clients, que le bruit répercutant du couple faisant des galipettes, fasse écho au rez-de-chaussée.

Reece veillait bien sûr au grain, que leur bouche ne reste pas constamment collée à l'autre, même si elle adorait les voir ensemble. Voir Jo aussi rayonnante lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Lucas était également soulagé de savoir que Jo était dans la confidence, cela lui avait sérieusement pesé de continuer de faire comme si de rien n'était en sa présence.

Et de ce fait, Henry avait désormais d'autant plus le droit à des blagues sur l'immortalité et très souvent en la présence de Jo.

Bien sûr, cela devenait redondant aux oreilles du vieillard qu'il était.

Depuis quatre mois que leur relation post-secret se passait, tous les matins se ressemblaient souvent, et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception.

La salle de bain principale était occupée et remplie de buée. On pouvait entendre des rires avec une assonance coquine.

\- Hmm ! T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'aime ces moments intimes entre nous, détective ? – taquinait Henry, alors que ses lèvres parcouraient le cou de la détective, ses mains parsemant son corps mouillé, de frissons.

Jo avait les yeux fermés par ces caresses matinales que son amant lui procurait. Dans trois mois, leur relation allait avoir un an, et ils avaient parfois l'impression de se conduire comme deux jeunes amoureux encore au commencement.

Son corps se braqua contre celui d'Henry. Ils ignoraient depuis combien de temps ils étaient dans cette salle de bain, mais ils en avaient fait des affaires en plus de soi-disant prendre une douche.

Comme il était derrière elle, elle laissa son bras remonter tout le long de son visage en caressant doucement ses lèvres

\- Je pense que tu me le répètes assez souvent, mais je ne peux m'en lasser. J'aime aussi ces moments où on est perdu dans notre bulle.

Henry la retourna pour la coller contre la porte de la douche et l'embrassa si fougueusement, qu'elle sentit ses jambes devenir faibles. Henry était toujours un amant parfait, au lit, elle n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre. D'ailleurs depuis qu'ils avaient consumé la première fois, elle ne se souvenait pas un seul jour où le sexe ne faisait pas partie intégrale de leur relation. À part pour les moments évidents du mois pour Jo, il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi sexuellement active depuis qu'elle était avec Henry.

Elle gloussa

\- Je crois qu'Abe en a sa claque de nous entendre tous les jours, surtout que toi et moi, on sait très bien qu'on est incapable de faire qu'un seul round, peu importe l'heure de la journée.

Henry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et fourra sa tête dans son cou. Les jambes de Jo s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille alors que ses mains agrippèrent les boucles d'Henry.

Sa tête pencha en arrière quand elle sentit les mains d'Henry la titiller à tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables qu'il pouvait atteindre

\- Tu veux dire comme ceci ? – répondit-il après s'être assuré que le cou de Jo resterait rouge pour le reste de la journée

\- Hmm hmm ! Imagine qu'il doit regretter le temps où tu n'étais qu'un « jeune » célibataire.

Elle mima les guillemets, alors qu'Henry éclatait de rire

\- Abe n'était juste pas assez conscient à l'époque pour entendre ce genre d'affaires.

Jo grimaça

\- Eww !

Henry sourit et regarda les jambes de Jo enlacées autour de lui. Leurs parties basses cherchaient à s'accrocher à l'autre, comme des aimants.

Jo lut dans ses pensées et sentit cette vague de vice qu'elle n'avait qu'avec lui, l'envahir de toute part

\- On pourrait en profiter pour faire un autre petit round matinal ? On n'aurait même pas besoin de se décrasser avant de partir au boulot vu qu'on est déjà sous la douche. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Je dis que tu es capable de comprendre mes signaux. 

Ils rejoignirent leurs lèvres et furent sur le point de faire leur affaire quand Abe débarqua comme un bourrin, dans la salle de bain. Ils en sursautèrent.

\- Abe ! – cria Henry

Le vieil homme avait une main sur ses yeux et avançait à l'aveugle dans la salle de bain

\- Pardon, désolé ! Je ne fais que passer, j'ai juste oublié mes clés de voiture, je dois faire une course. Salut Jo !

Jo posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Henry et rigola doucement. Henry ne pouvait plus supporter les débarquements de son fils ainsi.

\- C'est bon je les ai trouvées ! Je vous laisse faire ce que vous étiez en train de faire et que je suis bien content de ne pas voir. À tout à l'heure les amoureux.

Abe sortait en reculant, toujours avec les mains pour cacher ses yeux. Henry le prévint en le voyant reculer dangereusement vers le mur.

\- Attention à la…

Abe se cogna violemment contre l'embrasure

\- Ouch ! Bon, heureusement que j'ai la tête dure ! À toute !

Quand il referma la porte, Jo éclata de rire alors qu'Henry n'était pas du tout amusé de la situation. Ce dernier soupira.

\- Si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir par croire qu'on va avoir besoin de notre propre appartement, histoire d'avoir suffisamment d'intimité.

Jo lui embrassa l'épaule

\- Oh non chéri ! Tu ne penses pas vraiment ça. Toi et Abe vous êtes bien trop comme les deux doigts de la main pour qu'on vous sépare. Et je suis bien avec vous. Il ne nous dérange pas tout le temps, même si je reconnais que son timing est horrible.

Henry bougonna. Jo enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu as raison, mais il est fatigant par moment. À se demander s'il le fait exprès. Il dit souvent que j'ai plus besoin de lui qu'il n'a besoin de moi et il n'a pas tort… Peut-être qu'un moment, je devrais le laisser et que toi et moi, on ait notre vie de couple comme il se doit. Tu as déjà assez à faire à supporter deux vieillards.

Il déclencha l'hilarité chez la jeune femme

\- Mon cœur, si je n'aimais pas cette ambiance avec mes deux vieillards, je n'aurais pas rendu mes clés. Tu es juste frustré de cette interruption, mais je t'assure, tu ne penses pas vraiment ça.

Il sourit et la colla contre lui en lui murmurant

\- Alors, où est ce qu'on en était ?

Elle se laissa charmer par ses taquineries jusqu'à ce qu'une autre interruption mette fin à tout débat. Elle soupira. Il s'agissait de son téléphone, posé sur le lavabo en marbre.

\- J'y crois pas. Ils le font tous exprès. Je vais finir par les tuer.

Henry lui donna un coup de coude

\- Qui est frustré maintenant ?

Jo lui lança un regard sarcastique et ouvrit la porte de la douche, pour attraper son téléphone avec ses mains à moitié mouillées, tandis qu'Henry ne perdait pas au change à regarder son derrière.

Elle souffla en voyant le nom de son interlocuteur

\- Quoi, Hanson ?

Ce dernier était habitué à se faire mal accueillir depuis que Jo vivait à la boutique et qu'apparemment, à chaque fois, appelait au mauvais moment. Il se demandait combien de fois par jour deux personnes pouvaient… Il secoua la tête.

\- Oui, salut ! On a un corps. Le croisement Mercer Street et Spring street dans le Lower Manhattan.

Jo sentit son estomac gargouiller pour une raison inconnue

\- Est-ce que par hasard ça serait à côté de Georgetown ? Le magasin de cupcakes ?

Henry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Tout ce qui était bouffe grasse et sucré, Jo connaissait toutes les adresses.

\- Oui c'est exactement ça, la gourmande. Ne traînez pas trop.

Il raccrocha et Jo regarda son téléphone d'un air curieux. Elle se retourna pour regarder son petit ami qui ne cessait de la reluquer.

\- Bon, tu as entendu ! On a un corps, il va falloir qu'on y aille et qu'on reporte notre petit moment romantique.

Henry frotta son nez contre le sien

\- Tu veux y aller pour le corps ou les cupcakes à côté ?

Jo haussa des épaules

\- Les deux ?

\- Tu ne veux pas finir ce qu'on a commencé avant ?

Jo se mordilla la lèvre

\- Hmm, ça dépend si tu peux faire ça vite ?

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et la colla contre le mur de la douche

\- Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire, détective.

Jo rigola et leur petit moment transforma la salle de bain en un véritable sauna.

*******

Ils arrivèrent sur la scène de crime environ une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ce qui était un gros délai considérant la proximité de la scène de crime avec leur lieu de résidence.

Hanson haussa un long sourcil réprobateur quand il les vit arriver un peu trop guillerets à son goût, surtout pour deux personnes marchant sur une scène de crime.

Il ne put s'empêcher de faire part de son commentaire quand ils passèrent sous les banderoles jaunes

\- Le crime n'était pas assez urgent pour vous deux ?

Il pointa leurs cheveux encore légèrement mouillés. Ils préférèrent l'ignorer.

\- Nous étions sous la douche quand vous nous avez appelés, détective ! – mentit Henry

Hanson roula des yeux

\- C'est ça ! Vous allez m'acheter avec ce mensonge. Prenez-moi pour un idiot. Vous êtes juste incorrigibles tous les deux !

Jo coupa court à la conversation

\- On n'a pas un corps à s'occuper ?

Hanson leur montra le corps en question. Il y avait un énorme camion de livraison, juste devant la boutique que Jo avait mentionnée plus tôt. Elle fut distraite à la vue des cupcakes à l'intérieur.

\- Olalala ! On est partis si vite, on a oublié de déjeuner.

Hanson marmonna

\- Si vous n'étiez pas occupés à faire autre chose que de vous envoyer en l'air, ça serait peut-être vite réglé.

Jo lui lança un regard noir, mais Henry lui fit signe d'ignorer. Hanson aimait beaucoup trop les reprendre à l'ordre et il ne pouvait pas le blâmer là-dessus. Il était la figure sage de l'équipe, après tout.

\- Une fois qu'on a terminé avec le corps de la jeune demoiselle, je t'achète tes cupcakes.

Jo fit un large sourire

\- Tu es le meilleur petit copain dont une fille puisse rêver.

Hanson souffla

\- Bon ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Henry dédaigna s'occuper du corps, qui était devant le camion. Hanson lui demanda.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle s'est fait renversée ?

Une jeune fille dans la vingtaine était étendue de son long, avec une énorme tâche rouge recouvrant une partie de son buste.

Jo revint vers eux et remarqua

\- On dirait qu'elle a été poignardée. 

Henry acquiesça en examinant chaque recoin du corps

\- Jo a raison ! Et non, détective, elle n'a pas été renversée.

Henry se releva et regarda le toit du camion, ainsi que le bâtiment à côté de la pâtisserie.

\- Elle est tombée d'un des étages de ce bâtiment. À en juger par le traumatisme crânien, je dirais qu'on l'a poussé du quatrième étage. Le camion était juste dessous et d'une certaine façon l'a amortie, mais elle était déjà morte en arrivant en bas.

Il regarda Jo

\- Comme l'a souligné Jo, elle a été poignardée avant de tomber, donc cela ne lui a laissé aucune chance.

Il se repencha sur le corps et examina chaque petit détail

\- J'estime la mort aux environs de cinq heures ce matin. Le livreur n'était probablement pas encore là à cette heure-ci et je dirais qu'il s'est rendu compte du corps juste quand il a essayé de rouler.

Il regarda les traces de pneus sur le goudron

\- On voit clairement qu'il a freiné brusquement, sans doute quand le corps a glissé devant lui, sur le pare-brise.

Il marcha vers le camion et remarqua une petite fissure. Il hocha la tête.

\- Effectivement. Le poids du corps a brisé une partie du pare-brise. Encore heureux qu'il sortait de son stationnement, on aurait pu avoir deux corps au lieu d'un seul, ce matin.

Hanson contracta ses épaules

\- Pas besoin non plus d'ajouter des mauvaises nouvelles à tout ça. Donc, il faut en déduire que c'est un meurtre ?

Jo regarda son collègue d'un air évident

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de demander ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Au cas où, ce n'est pas le bon diagnostic.

Jo l'ignora et préféra se tourner vers son petit-ami

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Henry regarda l'étage d'où il venait de présumer que le corps était tombé. Il se mordilla la joue.

\- Un morceau de barrière est manquant au balcon, de l'appartement du milieu, au quatrième. Il faudrait aller examiner ça de plus près. C'est certainement de là-haut qu'on l'a poussé, poignardé…

Jo notait tout ceci sur son calepin

\- On fera ça tout à l'heure. Il faut qu'on ramène le corps avant et qu'on détermine qui elle était.

Le livreur était en train de discuter avec d'autres flics, et semblait particulièrement encore sous le choc. Il donnait quelques déclarations, mais n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Mais enfin, après une telle découverte, il y avait de quoi être anxieux.

Jo nota mentalement qu'il faudrait le ramener au 11 pour obtenir plus d'aveux, s'il avait vu quelque chose de particulier, ce matin en venant chercher ses livraisons.

La jeune détective voyait bien qu'Henry semblait voir vu autre chose. Il n'établissait jamais une seule théorie.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? – demanda-t-elle, alors qu'Hanson était prêt à rebrousser chemin

\- J'ai l'impression que cette jeune fille était sans doute la maîtresse de quelqu'un. Je vais confirmer ça de retour au labo pour avoir le temps d'examiner ses biens… Mais ses vêtements me mettent déjà le doute.

Il regarda le CSU

\- On peut l'emmener, je vais étudier son corps de plus près.

Il ne remarqua pas le petit sourire en coin que cela arracha aux lèvres de Jo. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas à dire, il savait s'occuper d'un corps de très près.

Elle feint une quinte de toux. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à ce qu'Henry lui faisait lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas au travail. Elle devait toujours se concentrer pour se rappeler qu'ils étaient des professionnels et, qu'être en chaleur tout le temps, n'allait pas les aider.

*******

De retour à la morgue, avec les cupcakes, ils ne furent pas surpris de voir Lucas en train de dévorer à pleines dents, un beignet et il faillit s'étouffer quand il vit Jo en train de lécher ses doigts pleins de sucre, avec la boîte de cupcakes sous le bras. Elle n'était pas encore rendue à manger comme l'assistant d'Henry, au beau milieu de cadavres, elle avait donc fini son mets avant de rentrer dans ce frigo géant.

Lucas lui sauta pratiquement dessus quand elle arriva derrière Henry

\- Jo ! Est-ce que ce sont des cupcakes de la pâtisserie Georgetown ?

Jo regarda sa boîte et la serra sous son bras comme si Lucas pouvait lui voler tout son contenu.

\- Oui, c'est ça et ils sont juste pour moi.

Henry entendit son commentaire et lui lança un regard. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

\- Jo ! On avait dit qu'on en prenait pour tout le monde. Tu en as déjà mangé trois depuis le retour de la scène de crime. Lucas a le droit à sa part aussi.

La jeune femme laissa ses épaules retomber en masse et ouvrit la boîte pour que Lucas puisse choisir les parfums qui lui feraient plaisir.

Il s'excita comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël

\- Oh trop génial ! Ce sont les meilleurs cupcakes en ville, mais comme je n'habite pas à côté, dur pour moi d'y aller tout le temps. Merci Jo ! Et merci Henry

Ce dernier ne fit qu'un signe de main pour lui signaler que ce n'était rien. Henry n'avait pas fait dans la demi-mesure en commandant pas moins d'une trentaine de cupcakes, histoire que tout le monde puisse en profiter. Mais il oubliait qu'il partageait sa vie avec une femme plutôt gourmande et elle était plutôt réticente à partager, mais ses petits yeux de chien battu devaient avoir l'effet escompté.

Une fois les estomacs bien remplis, chacun s'attela à la tâche qui était d'identifier le corps de la victime et de découvrir les motivations derrière son meurtre.

Elle n'avait pas de papier d'identité sur elle, donc il fallait utiliser la reconnaissance ADN pour trouver qui elle était.

Pendant que les résultats recherchaient le match, Henry continuait de travailler sur le corps

\- Jo, tu avais vu juste, elle a effectivement été poignardée dans le dos.

Lucas pouffa, en parlant la bouche pleine

\- L'expression prend tout son sens d'un seul coup.

Jo et Henry le regardèrent simplement d'un air indifférent. Depuis qu'ils étaient deux dans la confidence, Lucas se faisait d'autant plus regarder de travers et remettre en place, exactement comme avec ses parents.

\- Bref ! Je disais qu'effectivement, elle a été poignardée dans le dos. Si tel est arrivé, elle connaissait son agresseur et ne s'y attendait pas. Elle a ensuite été poussée du balcon, sans doute pour faire croire à un suicide.

Jo remarqua l'expression de frustration sur son visage

\- Un moment il faudrait que les meurtriers se renouvellent dans leur façon de procéder, parce que bon… N'importe qui, même sans un seul antécédent médical, pourrait deviner qu'elle ne s'est pas suicidée avec la tonne de sang dans lequel elle a baigné.

Jo se pinça fortement les lèvres. Pour Henry, tout semblait évident. Enfin, pour le coup, il n'y avait pas à dire, ça l'était. Le meurtrier n'avait sans doute pas été très malin de poignarder leur victime avant de la jeter dans le vide.

Hanson revint dans la morgue avec les résultats ADN

\- Ça y est ! J'ai l'identité de la victime ! Elle s'appelait Tyla Hayles, elle avait 22 ans et elle habitait exactement à l'endroit où nous avons retrouvé son corps.

Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard

\- Donc, elle était dans son appartement quand tout ceci est arrivé – affirma Jo en lisant le dossier par-dessus l'épaule du Doc, quand ce dernier l'avait attrapé aux mains d'Hanson.

Henry ne semblait pas tant surpris. Il n'aurait pas vu d'autres solutions, sauf si elle était logée chez quelqu'un à cet instant. Le voisinage était quand même fancy, alors cela semblait assez improbable qu'une jeune fille de son âge puisse y habiter.

Il demanda à Hanson

\- Est-ce qu'on sait ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie ? – il voulait confirmer sa théorie

Hanson parcourut rapidement le reste des feuilles qu'il avait en main

\- Elle était étudiante apparemment et c'est tout. Je n'ai rien d'autre qui indique qu'elle travaillait ou autre.

Henry regarda longuement le corps et Jo vit cette petite étincelle qu'il avait toujours dans les yeux lorsqu'il trouvait quelque chose

\- Était-elle à New York depuis longtemps ?

Jo avait le bon fichier dans les mains et secoua la tête négativement

\- Non ! Même pas six mois ! Bien vu !

Henry fit un large sourire et expliqua son point de vue, devant la mine déconfite d'Hanson et Lucas qui semblaient complètement perdus.

\- Comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt, il me semble que cette jeune fille était la maîtresse de quelqu'un. Soit ça, soit elle faisait des activités pas vraiment saines, où elle recevait du financement pour ses études.

Il fallait donc commencer par l'appartement qu'elle occupait, à savoir si le bail était sous son nom, ou dans les deux cas, à savoir à qui le building pouvait éventuellement appartenir.

\- La valeur de ses vêtements et la somme en liquide qu'elle avait dans ses poches me rendent plutôt positif quant à la vraie raison d'occuper un si bel appartement, pour une étudiante.

Henry regarda de nouveau la jeune femme. Il y avait eu différents propriétaires au cours des derniers siècles, dans ce building.

La pâtisserie n'était que récente, toutes autres sortes de commerces avaient vu le jour bien avant tout ça. Tout allait et venait. Le building avait été remis en bon état, bien plus luxueux et accueillant qu'à ses débuts à NYC. La vue dont les locataires devaient bénéficier ne devait pas être désagréable.

\- Je vais aller mener mes recherches pour savoir à qui le building appartient et savoir si elle était bien celle sur le bail, ou quelqu'un d'autre – attesta Jo – je viens faire mon rapport une fois que j'ai terminé.

Henry acquiesça et la regarda s'éloigner, remuant des hanches, tel qu'elle savait le faire lorsqu'il l'observait remuer sur son… Il secoua rapidement la tête. Trop de pensées impures. Il n'avait jamais autant été dans le vice que depuis qu'il sortait avec Jo, et surtout, depuis qu'ils avaient une vie sexuelle si active. Il préféra s'occuper du corps devant lui, en relevant les échantillons de peau. Il avait mis l'argent dans un sac hermétique avec lequel Mike était reparti pour le donner comme pièce à conviction.

Jo n'avait pas réussi à trouver des informations concernant le propriétaire du building. Elle détestait faire chou blanc ainsi, mais bon, ils étaient des détectives après tout, il fallait bien mener une enquête avant de se lancer tête baissée dans les arrestations.

Hanson passa derrière elle

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Pas vraiment ! Je pense qu'il faut qu'on retourne à l'appartement, qu'on le fouille un peu et qu'on demande des renseignements à la réception. Ce genre d'immeuble en a forcément une.

Hanson la suivit dans son idée

\- Je suis totalement pour. De toute façon, si nous ne retournons pas sur la scène de crime, nous n'arriverons à rien.

Jo regarda la salle d'interrogation

\- Où en est notre témoin ? Il va être en mesure de parler ou bien les infos qu'il a données sur la scène, suffisent ?

Hanson haussa des épaules

\- Je ne sais pas ! Reece m'a dit qu'un des officiers était en train de l'interroger, je pense pour enregistrer sa version des faits et qui a perturbé sa routine habituelle de livraison. Je pense qu'il est quand même sous le choc, donc il ne nous en dira pas plus. Il était là juste au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Jo était d'accord. Le pauvre témoin n'avait sans doute rien à se reprocher. Avoir un corps qui vous tombait dessus dès le matin comme ça, n'était pas forcément la meilleure des choses pour commencer la journée, voire, la semaine.

La jeune femme se leva, attrapa son téléphone ainsi que tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile sur la scène de crime

\- On va aller faire un tour alors et voir les informations qu'on peut récolter. Tu viens avec moi ?

Hanson n'était pas très sûr. Jo ne sortait jamais sans Henry et cette manie qu'ils avaient constamment de se dévorer des yeux comme si la seule idée de faire l'amour à même la scène de crime leur semblait tout à fait raisonnable, avait le don de l'agacer quelque peu.

Elle sembla lire dans ses pensées

\- Oui, je vais demander à Henry de nous accompagner, et non, on ne va pas se bécoter pendant toutes les recherches.

Hanson leva les bras

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! Allons-y !

*******

Une fois dans le building, comme Jo l'avait mentionné il y avait une réception et ils n'avaient pas l'air vraiment conscients qu'un de leurs locataires venait de perdre la vie, ou du moins faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour étouffer l'affaire.

Jo et Hanson montrèrent leur badge quand ils firent face au réceptionniste, qui semblait dépassé par la situation.

\- Détectives ! Je m'attendais bien à recevoir votre visite tôt ou tard, en vue du grabuge de ce matin.

Henry était à la traîne derrière ses collègues, comme d'habitude, à observer les recoins du bâtiment, lui rappelant ses vieux souvenirs d'antan.

Hanson haussa un sourcil

\- Le grabuge ? Quelqu'un est mort au cas où vous n'étiez pas au courant. Donc j'appellerais ça une enquête de meurtre plutôt qu'un grabuge, mais enfin chacun sa vision des choses.

Le réceptionniste s'affaissa un peu sur son siège. Il se racla la gorge, tandis que Jo reprit les rênes du bon flic.

\- Avez-vous entendu ou vu quelque chose qui aurait pu sonner l'alerte quant à la découverte du cadavre ce matin ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement

\- Pas vraiment ! Je commence mon shift à huit heures. J'ai entendu des gens parler d'ici et là, mais à priori, rien n'indique qu'un meurtre allait avoir lieu dans la résidence.

Jo montra la photo de la jeune défunte

\- C'est elle que nous avons retrouvée. Elle était locataire ici, depuis peut-être moins de six mois, son arrivée à New York était récente.

Le réceptionniste observa longuement la photo de la jeune femme et acquiesça

\- Oui ! Elle discutait avec moi quand elle partait à l'université. Plutôt discrète comme fille, mais je la voyais de temps à autre monter au bras du propriétaire.

Henry qui avait rejoint ses collègues fut intrigué

\- Le propriétaire ?

Hanson en sursauta de ne pas avoir entendu le Doc arriver. Il songea que par moment, il faudrait lui mettre une clochette.

Le réceptionniste fut aussi surpris qu'Hanson de voir le Doc apparaître d'un seul coup, mais il ne se laissa pas distraire

\- Oui ! Le building appartient à monsieur Yann Becker.

Ce nom n'était pas inconnu ni à Jo ni à Hanson. Quant à Henry, il en savait un peu trop sur la famille. Il jeta un regard en biais à sa petite amie, se promettant de lui raconter l'histoire de la famille Becker.

Hanson finit par se rappeler qui était l'homme en question

\- Yann Becker ! Est-ce qu'on parle de ce gros investisseur, milliardaire, qui détient des tas de compagnies immobilières ?

Le réceptionniste acquiesça. Jo demanda.

\- Ce n'était pas lui qui avait racheté la part des plus gros noms de la ville, avec la dernière crise sur le marché ? Il était parvenu à se faire vendre leurs biens assez facilement. Je l'avais lu sur Facebook il y a quelques années, mais je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir si c'était vrai ou pas.

Henry lui répondit

\- C'est effectivement ça. La famille Becker a toujours été très puissante, et se faisait vendre tous les terrains et autres biens qui les intéressaient, avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le regard de Jo lui fit comprendre qu'elle aimerait en entendre davantage vis-à-vis de cette partie de l'Histoire et dont il avait une nouvelle fois vécu la transition.

\- Donc, vous dites que Tyla était accompagné de sa personne de temps à autre ? – demanda Henry

\- C'est ça ! Parfois, monsieur Becker repartait seulement le lendemain ou dans la même soirée.

Jo devança Mike qui fut sur le point de demander

\- Est-ce que par hasard il serait venu ici hier soir ? Vous n'avez pas un registre de visiteurs ou quelque chose ?

\- Monsieur Becker n'a pas besoin de s'enregistrer. Il y a les caméras si vous voulez voir quelque chose ou quelqu'un de suspect, mais de ce côté-ci, vous n'aurez aucune trace écrite.

Forcés de constater qu'ils allaient devoir interroger la personne qui avait été en poste la veille, parce que ce jeune homme ne leur était d'aucune utilité.

\- On va devoir aller fouiller l'appartement – reprit Jo d'un ton un peu plus drastique que précédemment

Le réceptionniste ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut cette fois-ci Henry qui se chargea de le prendre de court

\- Et non, nous n'avons pas de mandat. C'est une scène de crime, nous sommes donc en droit de la visiter.

Le jeune homme ne broncha pas. Pendant qu'Henry et Jo se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur, Hanson demanda des renseignements pour savoir où trouver monsieur Becker, et, il obtenu l'adresse d'une des compagnies dans l'Upper West side, entre la 85eme et Brodway.

La scène était banalisée par les banderoles jaunes et il y avait deux policiers postés devant la demeure. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à fouiller les scènes de crime. Le CSU y passait autant de temps qu'eux, alors ils étaient sans doute en train de relever quelques empreintes.

Quand ils mirent le pied dans l'appartement, ils ne virent rien d'exceptionnel, mis à part la déco qui devait valoir plus cher que le salaire de flic d'Hanson et Jo.

Henry avança dans le logement comme s'il le connaissait, ce qui était sans doute vrai songea Jo.

Il se dirigea comme un automatisme vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon, dont une barrière était manquante comme il l'avait remarqué lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la rue.

Jo lui emboîta le pas

\- Tu as vu quelque chose ?

\- Juste le morceau de barrière manquant.

Jo regarda la distance entre la baie vitrée, le balcon et le sol. Elle déglutit.

\- Dis donc ! Elle a dû être poussée assez violemment. Je veux dire, il y a quand même une petite distance entre les deux… Elle aurait sans doute crié, tu ne crois pas ?

Henry était d'accord, mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'observer davantage. Il avait demandé à Lucas de s'en charger et d'appeler si quelque chose lui sautait aux yeux.

\- Peut-être qu'elle n'en a pas eu le temps – proposa Henry – je veux dire, elle a été poignardée, donc possiblement qu'elle est morte sur le coup.

Il regarda les traces au sol. Il fronça des sourcils.

\- Attends une seconde !

Jo ne le suivait pas

\- Quoi ?

Henry se pencha pour regarder le sol. Il s'agissait de traces de pieds. De pieds, nus. Tyla ne portait pas de chaussures.

\- Hmm ! Il y a des traces de pieds nus et Tyla n'avait pas de chaussures quand on l'a trouvé.

Jo pouffa

\- Chéri ! En même temps, à l'heure matinale, rares sont les personnes en chaussures dans leur appartement.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, en la regardant d'un air sarcastique. Elle mordilla ses lèvres et lui caressa doucement les boucles, tout en restant debout à ses côtés.

\- Mais plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

\- Les traces ne sont pas régulières.

Jo ne voyait déjà pas ce qu'il voyait donc il était difficile pour elle de se faire une théorie. Mais bon, ce n'était plus à ce niveau qu'elle allait être surprise. De plus, Henry avait vraiment l'œil en ce qui concernait les pieds, pour une raison qui lui échappait… Il avait tendance à les lui masser après une dure journée, elle devrait peut-être se méfier qu'il ne soit pas un fétichiste des pieds. Elle dut se contrôler fortement avant d'exploser de rire, avec un Hanson qui discutait dans l'appartement, avec un des membres du CSU et qui allait certainement soupirer s'il les voyait glousser comme deux adolescents.

\- Et en quoi les traces aussi visibles sont-elles, ne sont pas régulières ?

\- Je pense qu'elle a été traînée et poussée. Donc elle n'était pas consciente et probablement peut être déjà morte au moment où son agresseur l'a poussé au travers le balcon.

Henry se releva et se mit dans l'embrasure de la baie vitrée. Il observa longuement le plancher. Il se pencha de nouveau et fouilla dans sa poche pour en ressortir un coton-tige. Il gratta légèrement pendant quelques secondes, devant une Jo qui ne pouvait cacher son admiration, même après deux ans.

Henry se plaça à côté de sa partenaire, fier comme un coq de sa découverte.

\- Est-ce que ce sont des restes de trace de sang que je vois sur ton coton-tige ? – demanda la jeune femme

\- Tu as l'œil ! Tout à fait. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il s'agissait des traces, provoquées par la blessure à l'arme blanche.

Hanson revint vers eux

\- Le CSU vient de me confirmer avoir trouvé de nombreuses traces de sang près du comptoir de la cuisine. Les traces s'arrêtaient juste devant la baie vitrée.

Jo et Henry s'échangèrent un regard complice. Le légiste repassa près d'Hanson pour aller vers la cuisine.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé l'arme du crime ?

Hanson haussa des épaules

\- Non ! En tout cas, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Pourquoi ?

Henry resta debout devant le comptoir pendant de nombreuses minutes. Jo et Hanson le rejoignirent.

\- Cette cuisine possède beaucoup trop de couteaux pour une personne qui vivait seule. Je ne suis pas expert, mais il me semble que les étudiants ne cuisinent pas souvent… Personnellement… Je n'ai jamais eu autant de couteaux lorsque j'étudiais.

Jo se retint de faire part de son commentaire, sachant que ses années d'étudiant étaient très très loin… Au moins, il disait vrai, il n'avait jamais été un vrai cordon-bleu, et avait fini par apprendre grâce à Abigail, donc il n'aurait vraiment pas eu l'utilité d'un tas de couteaux.

\- Et donc, votre point, Doc ?

Henry retira un à un les couteaux de leur socle, avec ses gants. Aucun d'eux n'était couvert de sang, donc le meurtrier avait soit bien nettoyé ses traces soit…

Henry sourit

\- Eh bien, nous ne retrouverons pas l'arme du crime ici. Le responsable a pris soin de l'embarquer avec lui. Très malin !

Jo regarda autour d'eux

\- Mais bon, on a quand même des indices, non ? Tu nous as dit qu'elle avait été traînée et poussée. Ce n'est pas rien. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à interroger les gens qu'elle côtoyait. On va commencer par ce gentil milliardaire qu'est son propriétaire.

Ils devaient également interroger la personne en poste la veille, savoir si possiblement, il avait plus d'informations que celui qui ne les avait que très peu aidé.

\- Je comptais rendre visite à notre gars de réception – avoua Hanson – je me disais qu'on pouvait couvrir plus de terrain comme ça.

Jo allait lui donner raison, mais Henry répliqua

\- Sans offense, détective, mais il me semble que ce pauvre homme, travaillant de nuit, est probablement en train de dormir à l'heure à laquelle nous parlons.

Hanson resta quelques minutes, dubitatif. Il regarda sa jeune collègue qui lui fit un regard compatissant. Il soupira.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Encore une fois, vous êtes là pour sonner l'alarme. C'est fatigant après deux ans.

Il bougonna et les dépassa pour sortir de l'appartement. Le couple se regarda d'un air amusé.

Jo s'accrocha au bras de son petit ami

\- Pauvre Mike. Je crois qu'il n'arrivera jamais à avoir son heure de gloire.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer. Il est juste distrait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui ne sont pas habitués (mais comme vous allez être obligés de lire la précédente histoire pour comprendre, vous vous habituerez vite lol), mes chapitres ne tiennent pas en un seul, ils sont très longs donc impossible de tout poster d'un coup. La seule chose qui les différenciera entre eux sera bien évidemment le titre de chaque.  
> Cependant, il y a beaucoup moins de restrictions ici que sur FF donc je vais allonger pour éviter d'étirer chaque enquête sur 5/6 chapitres ici.


	2. Chapter 2

_Désolée du petit retard, je travaille beaucoup trop. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre tous les 10 jours, vu qu'ils sont écrits, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse😅. Merci des hits/kuddos/reviews. Contente de voir que mes lecteurs fidèles sont au rendez-vous et que ce sequel attire déjà l'attention. J'espère que cela continuera de vous plaire._

_Référence à l'épisode 12:_ ** The wolves of Deep Brooklyn **

* * *

Une fois entre la 85eme et Broadway, ils observèrent le grand bâtiment qui se dressait parmi tout le reste de la rue aussi fancy.

\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure – grogna Jo, à qui toute cette richesse trop exposée lui passait au-dessus. Henry avait de l'argent, mais au moins il ne s'en vantait pas, et faisait en sorte qu'elle soit toujours à l'aise, peu importe les circonstances.

Les deux hommes approuvèrent et le trio rentra dans le bâtiment après s'être annoncé.

Ils attendirent une bonne quinzaine de minutes. On les avait dirigés vers le plus haut sommet. Naturellement.

À voir la vue de Manhattan qui se dressait, Jo et Henry eurent un flash-back de leur affaire avec Oliver Clausten en janvier 2015.

Henry en fit d'ailleurs part à sa jeune amie

\- Ce genre de bâtiment ne t'est pas familier par hasard ?

Jo le regarda avec des yeux aguicheurs

\- Je me faisais la réflexion par rapport à Oliver Clausten. La haute société de NYC qui y était faisait que cette affaire était sans doute l'une des plus anarchiques qu'on aura eue.

Henry approuva. Hanson semblait perdu par la situation.

\- Qui ?

Jo se souvenait que pendant cette affaire, Hanson avait pris quelques jours de congés, car c'était son anniversaire de mariage avec Karen.

\- Tu n'étais pas là Mike ! Tu avais pris des congés avec Karen. Tu m'avais demandé si je pourrais gérer avec Lucas, parce qu'à ce moment, Henry était aussi en voie de disparition pendant trois semaines, donc je t'ai dit de profiter et qu'on se débrouillerait. Il est revenu quand tu es parti et on a élucidé une affaire où chacun se renvoyait la balle.

Elle préféra taire le fait qu'Henry s'était jeté deux fois devant une voiture et les deux fois elle l'avait sauvé. Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi il n'avait absolument aucun instinct de préservation, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle lui laisserait le loisir de se jeter une nouvelle fois sous n'importe quelle roue, de n'importe quel véhicule.

Elle l'avait aussi couvert devant Reece à ce moment. Elle se donna raison. Dans le fond, elle avait sans doute toujours su ce qu'il était.

Hanson ne posa pas plus de questions, mais ce souvenir semblait les avoir marqués. En réalité, ils repensaient aussi à ce moment profond à la fin de l'enquête, lorsqu'ils avaient discuté à la boutique. Ce jour-là, l'un comme l'autre avait senti cette connexion, cette force qui les poussait à l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ils avaient été sur le point de s'embrasser… Et le mauvais timing revenait vraiment à Mike ce coup-ci… Qui avait brisé l'instant et leur avait fait reprendre leurs esprits. Jo regarda longuement Henry et posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle était vraiment heureuse de la façon dont leur relation avait évolué en deux ans.

Un homme en costard-cravate vint à leur rencontre

\- Détectives !

Les trois se levèrent et serrèrent la main de l'homme. Henry le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

\- Vous n'êtes pas Yann Becker ! – ce n'était pas une question

L'homme leur sourit poliment

\- Non ! Effectivement ! Je suis son avocat, Joshua Miller.

Jo lui demanda

\- Pourquoi son avocat nous reçoit ? Monsieur Becker aurait quelque chose à se reprocher ?

Henry remarqua que Miller semblait assez mal à l'aise avec la question.

\- Disons que c'est plus complexe que ça. Venez !

Il les dirigea vers un grand bureau, avec d'immenses fenêtres, aussi grandes que leur affaire de Clausten. Le bureau n'en était pas vraiment un, mais s'apparentait plutôt à une salle de réunion, qui au vu de la table géante, devait recevoir au minimum 25 personnes.

Jo s'installa entre les deux hommes.

\- Monsieur Miller ! Nous avons des raisons de croire que votre client pourrait être un potentiel suspect dans le meurtre d'une jeune fille du nom de Tyla Hayles. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille qui vivait dans un de ses appartements – Hanson annonça les faits, en poussant une photo de la jeune fille, vers l'avocat.

L'homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la photo et se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre. Henry remarqua sa nervosité.

\- Connaissiez-vous cette personne ? – demanda Jo

\- Non ! Vraiment pas ! Enfin, il est vrai que monsieur Becker me l'avait mentionné, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer.

Chacun remarquait bien qu'il tergiversait par rapport à la protection de son client

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi monsieur Becker nous envoie son avocat au lieu de nous parler lui-même ? – demanda Henry, qui savait très bien que ce genre de comportement cachait autre chose. Et il n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions.

L'avocat les regarda tour à tour. Il soupira et attrapa sa tablette tactile.

\- D'accord ! En fait, monsieur Becker n'est pas à New York en ce moment, et il se doutait que la police allait remonter jusqu'à lui quand il a entendu les nouvelles. Donc il m'a contacté.

Jo haussa un sourcil

\- Il avait une raison de prendre soudainement la fuite ?

Son ton sarcastique ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de ses collègues qui s'échangèrent un sourire. Jo avait vraiment ses propres moyens de pression.

L'avocat fut un peu pris au dépourvu, mais ne se laissa pas abattre par la question de la jeune femme

\- Il n'a pas pris la fuite, détective ! Il n'était simplement pas à New York. Je vous l'accorde, c'est une très mauvaise coïncidence compte tenu de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais il a tenu à ce que la situation soit clarifiée. Je ne peux vous en dire plus sur sa relation avec mademoiselle Hayles. Mais regardez par vous-même.

Les trois amis se regardèrent jusqu'à ce que Miller fasse démarrer une vidéo, dans lequel on voyait un homme aussi bien habillé que lui. Il semblait donner une conférence, dans une ville d'Europe. Plus précisément, Amsterdam, Henry reconnaissait le décor extérieur, au travers les fenêtres.

Jo n'achetait pas cette petite mascarade. Elle s'enfonça dans la chaise en croisant ses bras.

\- Vous savez que ça ne prouve rien du tout ? On ne sait pas quand cette vidéo a été tournée. Ça aurait pu être l'année dernière, il y a deux ans ou dix… De plus, le décor pourrait être archi faux. Ça ne nous aide pas à le mettre hors de la liste de suspects.

Miller ouvrit la bouche, mais Henry lui répondit

\- Le décor est réel ! Il se trouve dans un des musées de la ville d'Amsterdam. Il se reconnaît par sa hauteur. Monsieur Becker a visiblement choisi le bon spot. Cependant, ma collègue a raison… Il n'y a rien qui prouve la date où tout ceci a été pris.

Hanson n'était pas non plus convaincu. Miller allait devoir faire mieux que ça. Il tapota deux trois choses sur sa tablette, avant de leur montrer le courriel avec la pièce jointe, qui datait de la veille.

\- Cette conférence était hier soir, à Amsterdam, votre collègue a raison. Vous pouvez vérifier si vous ne me croyez pas, c'était dans les journaux locaux là-bas.

Hanson avait déjà attrapé son téléphone

\- On va se gêner, tiens donc !

Pendant qu'il cherchait ses sources, Henry demanda à repasser la vidéo. Jo sentait bien qu'il avait vu autre chose et qu'il voulait simplement confirmer une autre théorie.

Quelque chose le perturbait dans cette vidéo. L'homme représentait bien le pouvoir et la force que les Becker devaient avoir, pour réussir à convaincre une bonne partie des gros bras de chaque ville de leur vendre tous leurs biens… Mais, sa posture et sa désinvolture n'étaient en rien comparables avec ce qu'il avait déjà vu au cours de sa longue vie.

Henry ouvrit la bouche, mais Hanson poussa un long soupir

\- Bon ! La conférence a bien eu lieu hier soir, j'ai vérifié sur différentes sources, y compris dans notre base de données à nous, où on a accès à des trucs bien plus avancés, pour nous permettre de démêler le faux du vrai. Donc pour cette fois-ci, on dirait que le monsieur a un alibi.

Miller semblait bien trop satisfait de la réponse au goût de Jo, mais elle savait que pour l'instant, ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour accuser d'ores et déjà l'homme d'affaires.

Jo et Hanson se levèrent, mais Henry ne bougea pas.

\- Henry ? – interpella Jo

Il resta à regarder l'avocat qui se sentait presque intimidé

\- Je pense que vous devriez rejoindre vos collègues. Vous n'apprendrez rien de plus, pour l'instant.

Henry fronça des sourcils. Il murmura.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr.

Jo et Hanson se regardèrent et décidèrent donc de rester aux côtés d'Henry, car cela signifiait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui avait sauté aux yeux.

\- Doc ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Henry enfila rapidement ses gants et attrapa la tablette pour redémarrer la vidéo. Une telle facilité provoqua des frissons dans le bas corps de Jo.

\- En réalité, je suis presque certain que l'homme de cette vidéo n'est pas du tout Monsieur Becker. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en personne, mais sa famille est assez célèbre et j'en ai vu passer d'autres avant lui. Il imite parfaitement bien la négociation que les Becker utilisent pour réussir à se faire vendre tout ce qu'ils veulent. La posture ne correspond pas. Et je suis certain que si on recherche une photo du monsieur, même s'il doit parfaitement lui ressembler, après tout, les imitateurs sont faits pour ça… Si je faisais un test ADN maintenant, je suis certain que ce n'est pas l'homme qu'on recherche qui apparaît sur cette vidéo.

Jo et Hanson tombèrent des nues et attendirent des explications de l'avocat. Il semblait être à court d'arguments, tandis qu'Henry continuait son petit speech.

\- Vous savez, généralement, on ne trouve pas le coupable dès d'entrée de jeu comme ça. Il nous faut toujours enquêter à droite et à gauche, mais j'ai comme un pressentiment concernant cette affaire. Peut-être que monsieur Becker a vraiment tué Tyla et a décidé de prendre la poudre d'escampette, en payant quelqu'un pour qu'il fasse toute une imitation de lui, avec son apparence, son timbre de voix… Tout ça dans un autre pays, pour passer inaperçu.

Miller se leva, même si Henry ne bougeait pas. D'un coup, il n'avait plus l'air aussi coopératif.

\- Je pense que je connais mes droits, donc je ne vais rien dire de plus. Vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous escorte jusqu'à la sortie.

Il désigna la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Jo fit un signe de tête à Henry. Ils savaient qu'à partir de ce moment, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Ils n'avaient pas de mandat et encore moins de preuves concrètes à ce stade de l'affaire.

Dans l'ascenseur, Hanson regarda Henry de travers

\- Sérieusement Doc, vous auriez pu y aller mollo. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que cet homme n'est pas Becker ? Vous allez nous faire avoir des ennuis.

Jo donna un coup de coude à son collègue. Henry sourit.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous dans le principe. Mais, comme je le disais, la famille Becker a une façon bien à elle de se comporter. L'imitation est presque parfaite à ce détail près, donc ce n'est pas lui. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas faire d'analyse ADN au travers un continent, mais si vous avez une photo de notre potentiel meurtrier, j'aimerais le comparer.

Jo semblait confuse

\- Comparer avec quoi ? On est partis si vite, il était impossible de garder la vidéo pour nous.

Henry fit un petit sourire et en ressortit son cellulaire

\- Dire que pendant des années j'ai été contre l'idée de cet outil du diable. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il vient de m'être d'une très grande utilité.

Il fouilla dans sa galerie photo et appuya sur une vidéo, la vidéo en question qu'ils venaient de voir.

Jo fut impressionnée et fut sur le point de le pousser contre le mur et faire des choses qu'Hanson lui-même ne voudrait pas voir, même dans ses pires cauchemars, et ce dernier était complètement ahuri

\- Quoi ? Mais ! Comment vous avez fait ça ? Doc, si jamais ça nous retombe dessus, on va se faire taper sur les doigts.

Henry haussa des épaules en faisant un clin d'œil à sa petite amie, qui se sentit fondre

\- Mais on fera en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, n'est-ce pas détective ?

Hanson ne répondit pas, mais n'approuvait pas le moins du monde cette idée.

\- Et pour répondre à votre question… J'ai utilisé cette petite option qu'ils appellent _Air Drop_ en activant le Bluetooth du monsieur sur la tablette. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi rapide de ma vie, pendant que je prétendais regarder la vidéo, j'ai fait cette manipulation et je l'ai distrait avec mes théories.

Jo se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et soupira de plaisir

\- Henry Morgan, si on n'était pas au beau milieu d'une enquête avec Mike à nos côtés, je t'assure, on ne sortirait pas de cet ascenseur.

Hanson se retint de vomir

\- Eww ! Vous êtes dégoûtants tous les deux ! Même après un an de relation, il n'y a rien à faire.

Le couple se regarda. Taquiner la figure sage de l'équipe était un véritable passe-temps.

*******

Henry avait raison. L'homme de la vidéo n'était en aucun cas Yann Becker.

En retournant au 11, Hanson et Jo s'étaient attelés à la tâche de comparer toutes les photos et apparences publiques du bonhomme, avec la vidéo que Miller leur avait montrée.

Bien sûr, cela avait été fait en la présence d'Henry, car cela prenait vraiment un œil de lynx pour remarquer les différences entre les deux hommes qui étaient presque comme des jumeaux. Il avait fallu plusieurs visionnements à Hanson et Jo pour voir les différents petits détails qui démontraient qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un seul et même homme.

De ce fait, pour l'instant, le suspect au top de leur liste était le propriétaire du building. Fallait-il encore chercher les motivations et le pourquoi du comment.

Comme ils n'avaient rien pu obtenir de Miller et du réceptionniste en place le matin même, ils savaient qu'ils devaient interroger celui qui avait été présent au moment où les faits s'étaient déroulés.

Le seul problème était que le shift du bonhomme commençait à minuit et que cela faisait un peu tard même dans la police, pour interroger des suspects. En général, il n'y avait pas d'heure pour le crime, mais dans ces cas-ci cela était différent. Surtout qu'ils devaient être au bureau le matin pour 9h maxi et s'ils perdaient du temps à traverser la ville pour interroger quelqu'un tard dans la nuit, cela jouait sur leurs performances de sommeil, mais bon... Ils savaient tous que faire ce métier demandait parfois quelques sacrifices.

Jo et Henry s'étaient donc décidés à aller parler au réceptionniste sur son lieu de travail, le soir même. Hanson se sentait un peu mal.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne ce soir ? J'avais déjà prévu d'y aller pour qu'on ait chacun quelque chose à faire.

Jo suspectait qu'Hanson ne voulait pas les envoyer où que ce soit seuls, pour éviter des débordements. Enfin, même si cela paraissait surprenant, le couple savait se maîtriser dans des situations professionnelles. Ils étaient bien conscients que le plaisir et le travail ne devaient pas interférer ensemble.

\- Mike, tu as les enfants donc ne t'en fais pas pour nous. Ce n'est qu'une petite interrogation, je prendrais en note les détails et on rentre après. On te fera le topo demain matin.

Hanson haussa des épaules

\- Comme vous voulez, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que je préfère être au boulot qu'avec ces deux garnements qui n'écoutent jamais rien.

Jo et Henry sourirent. Mike tenait toujours ce discours, mais en réalité Donnie et Matt s'étaient bien assagis, surtout depuis que leur père était parti cinq semaines en Australie six mois auparavant.

Henry proposa

\- En attendant, nous savons que monsieur Becker n'est pas à Amsterdam donc cela veut dire qu'il se cache sans doute ailleurs.

Jo approuva

\- Peut-être que le réceptionniste de ce soir saura quelque chose de ce côté-ci, même si rien n'est sûr.

Henry vit la lueur dans les yeux de Jo, cette même qu'il avait lorsqu'une idée lui venait à l'esprit.

\- J'ai quelques contacts avec les autres postes de police et le FBI, je vais passer quelques coups de téléphone, dans le cas où notre interrogation de ce soir ne porterait pas ses fruits.

Henry accepta sa proposition et son idée. Après tout, elle savait parfaitement bien faire son boulot.

Il demanda alors à Mike qui avait toujours l'air de considérer à les accompagner le soir même

\- Est-ce que le lieutenant vous a donné un retour avec le livreur de ce matin ?

Ce fut Lucas, qui pourtant, bien silencieux jusqu'à présent, lui répondit

\- Elle est descendue quand vous étiez sur le terrain et elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait laissé partir, qu'il a dit tout ce qu'il savait et qu'il ne pouvait pas être impliqué.

Henry sembla satisfait de la réponse

\- Ça me semble logique. C'est ce qu'on appelle être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Henry repartit vers le corps

\- Tu as découvert autre chose pendant qu'on était partis ?

Lucas secoua la tête

\- Rien de plus que vous n'avez pas déjà établi. J'ai juste vu comme de la peinture blanche sous ses ongles, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas en rapport avec la mort.

Henry regarda les ongles de la victime et revit la couleur du camion de livraison

\- Oui, ce n'est que le hasard ! La carcasse du camion a dû s'incruster sur sa peau quand son corps est tombé. Mais en effet, il n'y a rien de plus.

Hanson ironisa

\- Bof ! On a juste à trouver le meurtrier qui probablement est parti à l'autre bout du monde, avec l'arme du crime et toutes les motivations derrière.

Il savait bien qu'il allait se faire regarder de travers de la part de la belle Hispanique avec son commentaire sarcastique, mais Henry fut amusé

\- Vous avez raison, mais nous n'avons pas de deadline particulière, alors prenons les choses dans l'ordre et nous y arriverons. Nous avons connu pire au cours de notre carrière.

Jo et Henry avisèrent Reece qu'ils allaient tout de même interroger le réceptionniste de nuit, à la résidence où vivait Tyla, et ce même s'ils allaient sans doute y perdre quelques heures de sommeil. Reece pouvait les comprendre, s'ils n'avaient pas d'autres moyens d'obtenir gain de cause. Et ils avaient conclu que s'ils décidaient plutôt de rendre visite à leur témoin directement chez lui, ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'obtenir une réponse si ce dernier faisait sa nuit, en quelque sorte.

Alors, Jo et Henry prévinrent Abe qu'ils ne rentreraient pas pour dîner ce soir-là et décidèrent plutôt de se faire une petite soirée en amoureux à Central Park, le temps était encore clément pour des pique-niques au coucher du soleil.

Pendant que Jo était assise entre les jambes d'Henry, appréciant ce moment entre eux, Henry lança un sujet qu'il avait retourné plusieurs fois dans sa tête depuis ce même matin

\- Jo ! Tu te souviens ce matin quand on était sous la douche et que tu me disais que je parlais d'avoir notre propre appartement, sous le coup de la frustration ?

Jo acquiesça et se retourna pour le regarder

\- Oui ! Et alors, où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

Henry la regarda profondément dans les yeux. Il se disait qu'avec Abigail, ils avaient dû emménager très vite ensemble à cause d'Abe donc cela avait quelque peu laissé un choix limité pour prendre le temps de visiter chaque demeure, même s'ils avaient déménagé un bon nombre incalculable de fois par la suite.

\- Jo, je t'aime comme un fou et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes sous pression de vivre avec un fils assez vieux pour être ton grand-père et un père assez vieux pour être tout ce qui est plus vieux qu'un grand-père.

Jo pencha la tête sur le côté, en faisant un petit sourire en coin

\- Henry, je ne me sens pas sous pression du tout ! Au contraire ! C'est la première fois depuis des années que je me sens vraiment chez moi. Ma place avec toi et Abe, c'est là que je dois être. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien.

Henry savait qu'elle était sincère. Elle l'avait toujours été, mais cela étant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de considérer cette option quand même.

\- Je sais bien que ça ne te dérange pas. Mais honnêtement après l'avoir mentionné, même frustré j'y ai pensé toute la journée et je me disais que peut-être il serait temps qu'on se cherche notre propre appartement ?

Jo resta bouche bée. Elle venait d'emménager avec eux à peine quelques semaines auparavant et elle se voyait mal recommencer les démarches de recherche de logement, même si elle n'était pas seule.

Henry sembla lire dans ses pensées

\- Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu vis avec nous, mais on n'a pas besoin de se précipiter et emménager demain non plus. On pourrait commencer à regarder, faire des visites et voir ce qui nous plairait le plus et on verrait d'ici quelques mois pour se décider. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Pour la première fois, Jo voyait Henry plutôt sûr de lui. Elle le taquina.

\- Dis donc ça ne te ressemble pas monsieur je ne meurs jamais. Tu ne serais pas plutôt le genre à attendre le mariage avant d'emménager avec ta dulcinée ?

Il la regarda d'un air sarcastique, tel le vieillard qu'il était.

\- Je sais être un peu plus moderne quand je le veux, Jo

Elle lui tira la langue, mais se rendit compte qu'il était très sérieux. Elle reprit une position de sorte à lui faire complètement face. Elle poussa un long soupir.

\- Henry ! Je ne sais pas. Bien sûr qu'avoir notre propre intimité serait super, mais je sais à quel point tu es attaché à Abe et lui aussi. Je ne veux pas être la cause de cette séparation, juste parce que tu es avec moi. Je t'aime comme tu es, et ça inclut de vivre avec Abe, ça m'est égal. Je l'adore autant quand il ne nous ruine pas tous nos plans.

Henry se rappelait alors soudainement des mots qu'il avait dit à Molly deux ans auparavant, où il lui disait être prêt à changer pour avoir une chance avec une femme du monde moderne. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais par moment, le cerveau qu'il avait entre les jambes prenait aussi le contrôle. Et il se tenait là devant Jo, qui elle, au contraire, refusait de le voir changer pour elle. Et elle considérait Abe tellement comme son égal que cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

Il baisa les mains de Jo

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes comme je suis et je te suis reconnaissant pour ça, mais je me dis qu'on devrait y songer. Abe ne nous en voudrait pas.

Jo resta perplexe

\- Mais est-ce que tu serais vraiment prêt à le quitter comme ça, dans la possibilité où on ne trouve rien à côté de la boutique ? Certes, on serait toujours dans la même ville, mais l'une des plus grandes villes du monde quand même.

Henry n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ça, tellement il était absorbé par son bonheur avec Jo.

Il caressa doucement sa joue

\- Comme je le disais, ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite, mais je crois que je me suis beaucoup incrusté avec Abe tout ce temps alors il ne serait pas contre l'idée de me voir m'envoler ailleurs, enfin.

Jo enlaça ses doigts avec ceux qui étaient posés sur sa joue

\- On y pensera dans ce cas, mais vraiment pas tout de suite ! J'aime cette ambiance entre vous deux. Peut-être si notre relation pousse assez loin pour qu'on ait une famille ou quelque chose, là on considéra. Mais profitons d'être avec Abe, tu sais que tu as besoin d'être à ses côtés pour l'instant. Je suis flattée cependant qu'on puisse considérer cette option pour nous deux.

Henry sourit et lui embrasa délicatement les lèvres

\- Tu as raison, de ce point de vue de la, on prendra le temps de se poser pour y songer.

*******

À minuit tapantes, ils retournèrent donc à la résidence où Tyla avait été retrouvée morte. En repassant devant la boutique de cupcakes, Henry surprit une nouvelle fois sa petite amie à baver.

\- Jo ! Encore ?

\- Quoi ? Mais ils sont tellement bons. Et bien sûr, il ne nous reste plus rien vu que tu m'as forcé à partager avec tout le monde.

Henry ne fit que secouer la tête en souriant. La gourmandise de Jo était sans doute le trait qui la caractérisait, autant que lui avec son immortalité.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et Jo montra son badge au réceptionniste qui venait tout juste de rentrer en poste, quand ils le virent en train d'accrocher sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Oh, bonsoir ! Mon collègue m'a prévenu que vous risquiez de venir m'interroger. C'est par rapport au meurtre de la jeune locataire du 4e ?

Jo et Henry acquiescèrent

\- Oui ! On se demandait si vous pouviez nous renseigner sur le ou les visiteurs qu'elle aurait pu recevoir hier soir.

\- Et si surtout, Monsieur Becker était l'un d'eux – ajouta Henry

Le réceptionniste fouilla dans son registre et dans les caméras de sécurité du bâtiment

\- Honnêtement, je suis là toute la soirée. Je mange à mon bureau donc si monsieur Becker était venu, je l'aurais su. Bon, je prends quelques pauses aux toilettes, alors je ne suis pas à l'abri que quelqu'un rentre comme ça. Mais après une certaine heure, c'est à moi de leur ouvrir, donc ça m'étonnerait.

Jo se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, et montra le registre à Henry. Lui qui remarquait tous les faux noms, peut-être que quelque chose lui sauterait aux yeux. Pour sa part, elle regarda les caméras de surveillance. Maintenant qu'ils savaient à quoi leur homme ressemblait, il serait bien plus facile de l'identifier s'il passait dans le hall.

Mais leur frustration ne fit que grandir davantage, car absolument rien ne semblait être l'indice dont ils avaient besoin. Monsieur Becker ne semblait pas avoir fait un tour dans l'immeuble la veille, et le peu de personnes qui y étaient passées semblait toutes être des locataires.

\- C'est tout de même curieux que cette jeune fille se fasse tuer et que personne ne corresponde à notre meurtrier – soupira Jo

Henry venait de finir de feuilleter le registre, et rien non plus. Le réceptionniste sembla désolé.

\- Je vous l'avais dit. Rien ne m'a semblé suspect hier soir, ou tôt ce matin. Personne non plus n'est sorti de l'immeuble en courant, donc je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider davantage.

Henry trouvait ça vraiment louche. Au même titre que Jo. Si Tyla avait été poignardée, puis poussée et que la personne s'était échappée, elle était forcément repassée par la réception, ou il s'agissait de quelqu'un de l'immeuble, mais au vu des caméras, personne n'avait non plus frappé à la porte de Tyla ce soir-là.

Henry pensa alors à quelque chose

\- Est-ce que vos caméras ont accès aux sorties de secours ?

Le réceptionniste secoua la tête négativement

\- Non ! Les sorties de secours donnent toutes en arrière du bâtiment, chaque appartement possède une porte qui donne sur un escalier en colimaçon, et les caméras qui y sont, sont celles de la ville, donc peut être éventuellement voir avec eux, si jamais.

Jo et Henry se regardèrent et se sourirent. En voilà une idée. Ils prendraient contact avec l'hôtel de ville pour avoir les copies.

Jo demanda

\- Mais et sinon, vous ne sauriez pas où monsieur Becker se cache ? Parce qu'il est le suspect numéro un et bien que les caméras ou le registre ne le désignent pas encore comme coupable, se terrer tel qu'il le fait ne va pas aider sa cause, donc il serait sage qu'on puisse le trouver.

Contrairement au réceptionniste du matin, il semblait que celui-ci était bien plus coopératif

\- Je suis désolé ! J'aurais aimé pouvoir aider, mais je ne sais pas du tout. Monsieur Becker ne passe que de temps à autre et on ne nous a jamais dit où est ce qu'il vivait de façon permanente.

Jo avait de toute façon envoyer des demandes d'informations à tous ses contacts dans la police, et ils auraient peut-être des réponses d'ici le lever du jour.

Elle sourit poliment au jeune homme, remarquant quand même le calme d'Henry. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

\- Merci de votre coopération. Votre aide a été précieuse.

Avant qu'ils ne quittent, il les interpella

\- Peut-être que vous devriez essayer les différents hôtels de la ville. Une fois, je les ai entendu parler de réserver tout un sous-sol pour diverses opérations. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi ils parlaient, mais à mon avis, tout ceci sent les jobs illégaux à plein nez.

Voilà encore une autre information capitale que Jo s'empressa de noter. Henry ne s'y attendait pas non plus et semblait revoir son jugement à la manière dont il venait de se pincer l'arête du nez.

\- Merci beaucoup ! À une prochaine.

Ils quittèrent rapidement le building pour rejoindre la voiture de la détective, et se regardèrent une fois dans celle-ci.

\- À quoi tu penses ? – demanda Jo, alors qu'Henry bouclait sa ceinture

Il fronça des sourcils

\- Comment sais-tu que je pense à quelque chose ?

Jo pouffa

\- Henry ! Ça fait deux ans que je te connais. Si tu crois être subtile quand tu as quelque chose en tête, tu te trompes.

Il hocha poliment la tête

\- C'est vrai ! J'ai songé rapidement que notre réceptionniste ferait un très bon suspect. Personne qui rentre ou qui sort, le seul dans le bâtiment c'était lui. Il aurait très bien pu jouer la comédie devant nous.

Jo l'avait également considéré

\- Je te mentirais si je te disais que ça ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit. Mais on ne peut pas sauter aux conclusions tout de suite. Comme je le dis toujours, étape par étape.

\- Je sais ! Et puis quand il a mentionné le fait que Becker pourrait être dans un des hôtels de la ville, je t'avoue que cela a piqué ma curiosité, donc j'aimerais vraiment en apprendre plus.

Jo lui tapota la cuisse

\- C'est ce qu'on verra tout à l'heure. J'ai envoyé les requêtes à mes collègues flics des autres stations et également au FBI. Il y en aura forcément l'un d'eux qui reviendront avec quelque chose et on pourra se pencher sur cette histoire d'hôtel. En attendant, on ferait mieux de rentrer se reposer si on veut être au taquet dans quelques heures.

Quelques heures après, ils durent retourner au 11 où ils firent le topo de leur petite interrogation à Reece, et briefèrent également Hanson.

Jo s'installa à son poste de travail pour vérifier ses e-mails tandis qu'Henry descendit à la morgue pour continuer de faire des analyses sur le corps de leur victime.

Comme d'habitude, il y trouva Lucas en train de prendre son petit déjeuner et de lire un de ses fameux romans graphiques. Au moins, cette fois, il n'avait pas d'écouteurs dans les oreilles.

\- Bonjour Lucas !

Lucas lui fit un signe de main

\- Hey Doc ! Ça a été votre virée hier soir, avec Jo ?

Henry espérait que Lucas n'avait pas mis de caméras ou de micros dans leur chambre, car si ce dernier référait à ce qu'ils avaient fait une fois revenus de leur interrogation… Il fallait croire que la fatigue de la journée ne les avait pas plus drainés que ça.

Il préféra s'en assurer

\- On parle bien d'être allé visiter le réceptionniste par rapport à notre victime ?

Lucas ferma son roman et se rapprocha de son boss, avant de lui donner une tape dans le dos

\- Mais oui ! De quoi voulez-vous que je…

Henry ne répondit pas, mais son regard en disait long. Lucas ne put empêcher son commentaire enfantin.

\- Ohoh ! Vous aviez pensé que je me référais à votre partie de butinage, j'imagine ?

Henry soupira

\- Lucas !

Le jeune homme leva les bras au ciel

\- Non, mais tout est cool Doc ! Quand même, il est normal qu'un couple ait des besoins. Mais vous deux, vous êtes de sacrés petits lapins !

\- Lucas !

Ce fut le ton de voix qui fit comprendre à son assistant de ne plus en ajouter s'il ne voulait pas finir découper en petits morceaux, surtout qu'Henry tenait son couteau de chasse, comme s'il était prêt à le passer sur le grill.

\- Je plaisante, Doc ! Je suis juste heureux pour vous deux, je veux dire je l'étais déjà avant qu'elle sache vous savez quoi, mais maintenant je me sens si soulagé qu'elle soit dans la confidence. Je sais que je le répète tout le temps, mais avoir une femme qui vous supporte avec ça, croyez-moi, vous avez intérêt à la garder – il marmonna pour lui-même – pas comme si je vous avais vu avec beaucoup de femmes depuis ces cinq dernières années.

Henry était flatté, mais parfois se passerait d'entendre les jacassements de son assistant. Au moins, il était toujours là si jamais quelque chose tournait mal. Profitant que personne d'autre ne soit dans la morgue à part eux, en se posant devant le cadavre et continuant son autopsie, il fit remarquer.

\- C'est assez ironique, maintenant que vous êtes trois dans la confidence, il semblerait que j'arrive beaucoup plus à me tenir à carreau. Depuis que toi, tu es courant de ma condition, et depuis que Jo l'est aussi, il n'y a pas une seule fois où l'un comme l'autre vous aviez dû me récupérer à la rivière – il sourit fièrement – je pense que je détiens un bon record de « ne pas mourir pendant presque un an » à mon actif.

Lucas l'observa comme s'il était complètement fou… Enfin par moment, Henry devait perdre un ou deux boulons, après une existence de plus de 200 ans, il n'y avait rien de surprenant.

\- Et j'imagine que je devrais vous féliciter pour ça ? Je ne suis peut-être pas trop dans le délire, mais chaque mortel fait son possible pour éviter la mort dans la vie de tous les jours… Et vous, vous lui courrez derrière.

Henry haussa des épaules

\- Vis aussi longtemps que moi et tu comprendras qu'un moment, ce n'est que la seule issue.

\- Oui, enfin, je ne peux pas me mettre à votre place, mais vous n'êtes pas non plus tellement à plaindre.

Avant que le légiste ne rajoute quelque chose, Lucas continua

\- Et par rapport au fait que vous vous êtes tenu à carreau pendant tout ce temps, peut être le fait d'avoir une détective qui est toujours derrière vous pour vous sauver, et surtout depuis qu'elle est au courant, veille deux fois plus au grain, doit sûrement être l'une des principales raisons qui fait que vous n'avez pas encore fait de petite baignade.

Lucas avait un point. Sortir avec Jo semblait l'avoir calmé à vouloir tenter une expérience suicidaire. Enfin, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas à une ou deux catastrophes près. Mais il était vrai que la dernière remontait simplement au moment où Lucas lui avait fait peur dans son bureau et qu'il avait dû tout lui raconter.

Presque un an. Effectivement. Un record. Parce qu'à l'opposé de ceci, dans l'année où il avait rencontré Jo, il avait battu un record du nombre de fois qu'une personne pouvait mourir en quelques semaines.

Il en avait discuté avec Jo et il fallait dire que cette dernière n'était pas spécialement prête à pêcher ses petites fesses nues, au East River.

Le sourire qu'il échangea avec son assistant fut réellement sincère. Lucas y répondit et sursauta quand Henry s'exclama.

\- Oh ! Je viens de découvrir quelque chose de très intéressant.

Lucas se laissa glisser à ses côtés

\- Ah oui ? De quoi ?

Henry s'était penché sur la blessure qui avait été fatale à la victime. Il avait d'abord pensé à un simple couteau de cuisine, mais il semblait que celui manquant n'était qu'une coïncidence. Peut-être s'ils retournaient fouiller, il le retrouverait pour le mettre à sa place. Mais enfin, cela ne relevait pas de leur compétence.

\- La blessure de Tyla a été faite de façon précise. Et je sais de quoi je parle en tant qu'expert dans mon domaine.

Lucas préféra ignorer son commentaire à peine machiste

\- Donc ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Elle a été poignardée par quelqu'un qui a un antécédent médical, qui a l'expérience et le savoir-faire de manipuler

Il regarda son couteau de chasse et fit un large sourire, avant de se retourner vers Lucas, tel un psychopathe à la recherche de sa proie

\- Un couteau de chasse médico-légal.

Lucas n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Jo arriva en trombe dans la morgue

\- Hey ! J'ai reçu les informations de mes contacts et le gars de la réception avait raison. Becker est dans un des hôtels de la ville. J'ai appelé pour avoir des informations, et ils m'ont vaguement murmuré qu'ils avaient fait rénové un sous-sol entier à la demande de Yann Becker, et qu'il est réservé depuis un mois, avec un accès très restreint quant au personnel qui peut y aller.

Elle donna le dossier à Henry qui le parcourut rapidement.

\- Ce sont des bonnes nouvelles. On va pouvoir aller lui parler dans ce cas ?

Jo acquiesça

\- C'est pour cela que je suis descendue. On n'a pas besoin de mandat pour l'instant, on ne fait que discuter.

Elle regarda Lucas

\- Au fait, c'était quoi cette histoire de couteau de chasse ?

\- Le Doc vient d'établir une autre théorie.

Jo le regarda d'un air interrogatif

\- J'ai déduit que Tyla a été tuée par une personne avec un entraînement médical, et plus précisément un entraînement comme le mien.

Jo souffla

\- Donc on aurait à faire à un médecin légiste comme suspect ?

Henry restait tout de même vigilant

\- On ne peut pas en être vraiment certain, cela pourrait être aussi un médecin généraliste ou toute autre personne ayant eu une formation pour manipuler de tels outils. Dans tous les cas, notre potentiel suspect travaille dans le domaine de la santé où y a travaillé.

Jo hocha la tête

\- Bon ! Eh bien, maintenant qu'on à ça, on va d'abord aller parler à Yann Becker, peut être que quelqu'un dans ses petits associés est docteur.

Henry lui demanda

\- Est-ce que d'autres personnes se sont manifestées par rapport à la mort de Tyla ? Des amis, de la famille peut-être ?

\- Hanson est en train de les rechercher, mais personne ne s'est encore manifesté. En même temps, le crime a tout juste 24h, il faut parfois un peu de temps avant que les proches ne réagissent.

Henry se disait que si personne ne l'avait encore fait, c'était que la jeune femme avait simplement voulu fuir une vie pour en créer une autre et couper les ponts avec ses proches.

Il se sentit lourd. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette façon de procéder.

\- Alors ? Tu m'accompagnes ? – la voix de Jo le ramena directement dans le présent. Il se perdit dans ses grands yeux marron. Ses gants claquèrent quand il les retira et il accrocha sa veste pour la troquer contre une écharpe d'été sans laquelle il ne sortait jamais.

\- Volontiers ! Je ne voudrais pas manquer ça.

Ils firent un signe à Lucas qui les regarda s'éloigner et ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot

\- Je les shippe tellement ces deux-là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je voudrais clarifier un petit quelque chose. Je me suis rendue compte après relecture, qu'avec Jo qui se jette sur la bouffe, surtout le sucré, que ça pourrait venir à l'esprit de beaucoup d'entre vous que la demoiselle est enceinte.  
> Je vous le dis tout de suite, absolument pas. Vous verrez bien qu'avec le reste de la fic, Lord, ils ont vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Elle prend la pilule(elle l'a précisé à la fin de la précédente fic), sinon vu comment elle et Henry sont des petits lapins, elle aurait été enceinte dès leur retour de Paris 🤣. Je sais que ça peut rendre confus, mais honnêtement ça ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit quand je l'ai écrit. Jo est juste une petite gourmande, américaine dans toute sa splendeur 😜


End file.
